


Looking for a story

by Ghost1



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1/pseuds/Ghost1
Summary: Looking for a Grimm story. Please help.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	Looking for a story

I’m looking for a Grimm story where Nick and Sean have to fake a relationship because Sean’s family is coming to Portland and are trying to take Nick or something. There is a sex scene where it’s in the kitchen and then Eric, Sean’s brother comes to the door and Nick walks out in nothing but Sean’s shirt and then the neighbors are there and see the whole thing. There is also a scene where Nick is like a coach for a soccer team and they have a game and Sean goes with Nick to the park and sees Nick around kids. Please help me find this story. I’ve been looking everywhere.


End file.
